A secret daughter
by carson34
Summary: What if Kurt had a daughter, via adoption, that Jane gave birth to? (Updates on Monday)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I love that new season has started. I was looking at Netfix to see if I could find the show and there is nothing there. I hope you enjoy this storyline. This storyline idea was brought to me by red lighting. This is going to be a Jane/Kurt storyline.

Character Summary:

Kurt: He works for the FBI and adopted a little girl. He has had custody of Taylor before she turned 18 months old. He meets Jane and his life starts changing more each day.

Jane: She works for a secret group and had a little girl that she doesn't remember. She meets Kurt and his daughter which causes her life starts changing more each day.

Taylor: She is the adopted daughter of Kurt. She is the biological daughter of Jane. She is about to turn three years old.

Chapter one

Kurt walked into his apartment that he shares with Taylor. He could not believe that his daughter was about to turn three in a few days. He wished that he could find her mother but there has not been any luck beside that her first name had been Alice. He started to look at any address that he could find and was unable to find anything. Taylor came running out of her bedroom along with her nanny.

"I am sorry Kurt. She just ran out of the room." the nanny said to him.

"It is okay. I needed this hug from her." Kurt replied as his daughter gave him a hug. "You can go home now and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She responded to him. "Bye Taylor."

"Bye." Taylor said to her nanny. Kurt bend down and picked up Taylor.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you." Kurt said to her as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to go visit aunt Sarah and Sawyer.

"Yeah!" She squealed at her father.

"Of course you do." Kurt responded to her.

They stayed at the apartment for a little bit before heading to Sarah's apartment. Kurt and Sarah had the kids go play for a little bit.

"When are you going to let dad meet Taylor?" She asked her brother.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever let him by her. She is my kid and I will protect her from him." Kurt responded coldly as Taylor came running into the kitchen.

"Daddy, I went pee in my pants." She said to him.

"Taylor, I have some clothes for you here. So come on." Sarah responded to her.

"Thank you." Kurt revealed to her as the girls left the room.

Sawyer walked over to his uncle and sat down next to him.

"Hey kiddo." Kurt said to his nephew.

"Hi uncle Kurt." Sawyer responded to him. "Where did Taylor go?

"She went with your mom. She will be right back." Kurt revealed to him.

"Okay." Sawyer said right as the girls came back into the room. Sarah put the dirty clothes into the washer.

"Say thank you to aunt Sarah." Kurt told his daughter.

"Thank you aunt Sarah." She said to her aunt as she was giving her a hug.

"You are welcome sweetie." Sarah responded to her niece.

Kurt and Sarah watched Taylor go play. Kurt thought that it was weird on the way that Sarah was asking about their father seeing his daughter.

"Do you understand why I do not want our father seeing Taylor?" Kurt asked his sister.

"Yes, I understand but we don't know for sure if he took Taylor." Sarah responded to her brother as Sawyer came in with Taylor.

"What? Grandpa did not take Taylor. She is right here." Sawyer said to his mom and uncle.

"We know bud. We were talking about Taylor who was a family friend." Kurt responded to his nephew.

"Daddy, can we go eat dinner now?" She asked her.

"Yeah baby girl. We are going to Chuck e Cheese for dinner." Kurt tried to say without rolling his eyes. "We are going to leave in a few minutes so go play for a little bit long."

The kids went to go play for a little bit and then they headed out. Kurt loaded Taylor into her seat while Sarah was texting someone.

"Sarah, who are you texting?" He asked his sister.

"Dad's nurse. He is asking about us. He wants to see you." Sarah responded to him.

"No. I will not see that man." He responded to his sister as they headed for dinner. He got Taylor out of her car seat while they walked into the place.

"Taylor, no." Kurt said to his daughter as she went to run for toys. "Walking feet."

"Okay daddy." She said to him

They enjoy the rest of the time together with Sarah and Sawyer. The night before he went out of town, he asked her to watch Taylor. Taylor hated whenever her father would leave town. The next thing that Kurt knew that Jane was coming out the bag and into his life.

"I got to go see my kid." Kurt revealed to his boss.

"Okay." She said to him.

He knew that the minute that he saw Jane, he thought of his little girl. They looked a lot a like. It was scary. Kurt finally got home to see his daughter sleeping on the couch. He thanked Sarah for watching her.

"Kurt, I have some bad news about dad. He is sick." Sarah revealed to him.

"Please tell me that you respected my wishes and not let Taylor anywhere near that man." Kurt said to his sister.

"No. I didn't take her anywhere near him. I know that you don't want her anywhere near him but dad changed for the better." Sarah responded to him.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this first chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I do not know when the next chapter will be but it will be before October. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you to all that review, favorite and followed this storyline. I am beyond shocked what happen in the second episode of Blindspot. I have created a schedule and this storyline will be posted every Monday unless something happens. I can not believe that Allie is pregnant with Kurt's baby. I am thinking about writing a fanfiction with the part where Kurt tells Jane about the baby.

Chapter 2

Jane was scared once she was able to go to the safe house that the FBI. Kurt knew that he needed to check to make sure that she is okay.

"Kurt, will you please tell me what is going on with finding out who I am?" Jane asked him.

"No not yet but we are working on it." Kurt responded to her. "Did you remember anything?"

"No not yet. I just want to find out I am and who did this to me." Jane said to him.

Kurt stayed there for about an hour and then headed home. Taylor was sound asleep in her bed and so he got ready for bed. He decided that he wanted to text Patterson to run his daughter's DNA against Jane.

"Can you do me a favor and test my daughter's DNA with Jane?" Kurt asked his friend.

"Sure but may I ask why?" She asked him in the text message.

"Because I am trying to find who is my daughter's mother." Kurt responded to her.

The next morning

Kurt managed to go to the lab to get results from the DNA. Patterson was there and he got the results but they were called on a case.

"Did you get the DNA in?" Jane asked him

"Nothing yet. We are working on it. We are hoping to get it soon." Kurt responded to her. Unknowingly to her that they had a second DNA test done on his daughter.

They got done with the case and Kurt headed to the safe house to drop off.

"So do they know if they are going to get the DNA results?" Jane asked him.

"Any day now. I will check with Patterson tomorrow." Kurt responded to her.

"Thank you Kurt." She said to him.

"Well, I better get home." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay, thank you. Good night." She responded to him as she watched him leave the house.

Kurt got home about twenty minutes to find his sister and daughter sitting watching a movie. Kurt sat down next to his sister.

"So what are you guys watching?" Kurt asked his sister and daughter.

"Snow White." Taylor responded to her daddy.

"What is it about?" Kurt asked his daughter. He already knew what the movie was all about but wanted to hear it from his daughter.

"It's about a princess not expecting to finds her prince while trying to stay alive." Taylor said to her father.

"How did you get so smart?" Kurt replied to his daughter as he started to tickle her.

"Stop daddy!" Taylor squealed at her father.

Sarah left the duo to be alone. Kurt knew that he wanted to find out if Jane is his daughter's mother or not.

Kurt waited for his daughter to go to bed to find out the DNA results. He was shocked to learn the results of the DNA and that he had also got Jane's DNA and tooth blood. The results were shocking. Taylor was Jane's daughter. Her DNA results showed that she was Taylor Shaw but the other test showed that she was not Taylor.

"What the heck?" Kurt said before turning in for the night.

The next morning

Sarah came over to see Kurt off. She was going to take her niece to see her father even through she knew that her brother would not like it.

"So what is the plans?" Kurt asked his sister.

"We are going to go drop off Sawyer and then relax for the day." Sarah responded to him. She hoped that her brother did not know that she was lying.

"Okay, I feel that I need to remind you that I do not want Taylor any where near our dad. Please respect me enough not to put her in that area." Kurt responded to her.

"I know Kurt. I will respect you enough to do that." Sarah lied to her brother. She felt bad about it. Kurt left for work after giving Taylor a small kiss on the forehead.

"Love you baby girl." Kurt said to her before opening the door.

"Love you too, daddy." Taylor responded to her father.

Taylor watched as her father left to go to work. She turned her attention to her aunt.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked her niece.

"Yes." Taylor responded to her aunt.

"Hey can you do me a favor and promise to keep a secret?" Sarah asked her niece.

"Sure." Taylor responded to her aunt.

"Promise me that are not going to tell your daddy where you were today with me." Sarah said to her niece.

"Daddy is not going to like this." Taylor responded to her aunt. Sarah knew that she was right about it. Kurt was not going to like this. By the time that they got back to the apartment, they found Kurt sitting there waiting for them. Kurt had his daughter go play.

"Where did you go?" Kurt asked his sister.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and I will see you next week for another chapter. Thank you all for the reviews from the first chapter. I still have not figure out how many chapters so we will base it off of reviews. I can not believe that we are already in episode three of this season. How do you like this new season of Blindspot? I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I can't believe that we are already in October. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the past two chapters.

Chapter 3

Sarah is surprised to find that her brother is home early. Kurt sent his daughter to go play into her room while he talked to Sarah. Sarah could tell that her brother was pissed about this.

"I took her to the playground and we lost track of time." Sarah revealed to his brother while lying.

"Bull, Please do not lied to me about where you took my kid. I am supposed to be protecting her." Kurt said to his sister.

"Okay fine, I took her to go see dad." Sarah revealed to her brother.

"Why the heck would you do that Sarah?" Kurt asked her. "I wanted her no where near him for what he did to Taylor, who was our friend. I had trust in you to respect my wishes."

"I am sorry Kurt. She has the right to know her grandfather." Sarah responded to her.

"How did you introduce them to each other?" Kurt asked his sister. Sure he was upset about what happen but this was annoying. Sarah knew that he did not want them to be anywhere together.

"Kurt, I made sure that dad was asleep when we went." Sarah responded to him.

"Sarah, you need to go." Kurt replied to his sister. He really did not want to her to be here. "I just need some time."

"Okay. Can I go say goodbye to her?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Sure. She loves you." Kurt responded to his sister as he watched her leave the room. After a few minutes, she walks out of Taylor's room.

"I am sorry Kurt." Sarah responded to him before leaving the room. Kurt walked over to his daughter's room and smiled at his daughter. He could not believe his daughter was Jane's biological daughter. He knew that there had to be a way to tell Jane about the little girl that she doesn't remember.

"Hi daddy." Taylor said to her father.

"Hey baby girl." Kurt said to his daughter.

"When do I get to go see grandpa again?" Taylor asked her father.

"I am not sure baby girl." Kurt responded to his daughter. He was still a little angry that his sister had taken his daughter to see him. He would of hope that she would respect his wishes but no.

"Can we go soon? He was really nice." Taylor responded to her father revealing his aunt's lie.

"Taylor, did you meet him when he was awake?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy but aunt Sarah said not to tell you because you would be mad at her. Are you mad at her?" Taylor asked her father.

"A little bit. She should not have taken you to him." Kurt responded to his daughter.

"okay." She responded to him.

"Speaking of meeting someone knew, I want to introduce you to someone." Kurt said to his daughter.

"to who?" She asked her father. He had to meet that his daughter was really smart.

"It is a friend of mine." Kurt said to his daughter. She was happy that she was okay meeting someone new.

"When do I get to meet her?" She asked her father.

"Soon." He responded to his daughter. He wasn't sure when that would be.

Two weeks later

Kurt woke up to find his daughter's feet in his face. He loves Saturdays like this where they can just relaxed and enjoyed. He managed to turn her around without waking her up. After a few minutes, he woke up to hear the front door being knocked on. He got out of bed to find that it was Jane.

"Hey Jane, what is going on?" He asked her.

"I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?" Jane asked him.

"Sure." Kurt said as he let her in to the place.

"I am sorry about this, Kurt." Jane responded to him. "I remeber something and need your help."

"okay what is it?" Kurt asked her.

"I have a child that I don't remember. I need your help to find the baby." Jane responded to him as he looked down. He knew that he needed to come clean. "What is it?"

"You don't need to look far. I adopted this little girl about six months ago. I had a DNA test done on the both of you and it's a match. She's your daughter." Kurt responded to her.

"I want to meet her." She said to him.

"When can I meet her?" Jane asked him.

"Soon. I need to make sure that my daughter is okay with." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay. I want to make sure that my daughter is okay. I am willing to make sure that she is okay with her and I want to assure you that I won't take her away." Jane responded to him.

Kurt and Jane were busy talking about the little girl and were not paying attention when Taylor walked into of the room.

"Daddy?" Taylor said to her father.

"Hey baby." Kurt responded to his daughter as he bent down to pick her up.

"Whose this?" Taylor asked her father.

"Do you remember when I told you that I had a friend that I wanted you to meet?" Kurt replied to her.

"Yes." She responded to him.

"This is the one that I wanted you to meet." Kurt said to his daughter. "her name is Jane."

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I will see you next week for another chapter. I hope that you have a great week. Please make sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter for updates on this storyline. You can also check out my blog for updates on the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Happy Monday everyone and Columbus day! I have about ten day work week ahead of me and I am kinda not looking forward to it. I am thinking about writing a Halloween fanfiction for Blindspot. There will not be a chapter on Halloween. :)

Chapter 4

Jane could not believe that Kurt had her daughter. She just did not understand how she would give up her daughter. She watched as Kurt sent Taylor to go play some more. She knew that she had a few questions.

"How did you get her?" Jane asked him.

"I actually found her in one of the cases that I was working. She was about three months old. Apparently, she was with her father and he was killed. We tried to find her mother but there was no known record. The father had her name taken off the birth certificate." Kurt revealed to her.

"How long have you known that I was her mother?" Jane asked him.

"Just a few days. I have been meaning to tell you since then." Kurt responded to her.

"I need some time." Jane responded to him before leaving the apartment. Jane did not know what she was going to do. She wanted to get to know her daughter but not take her from the life she has with Kurt. Jane decided to go to the hospital where she had Taylor. She walked over to the security desk.

"Excuse me?" Jane said to the guard.

"How can I help you?" the security guard said to her.

"Do you know where I can find some with the birth records?" She asked him.

"It's at 302. You will need to go to the third floor." he responded to her.

"Okay thank you." She responded to him. She headed to the third floor and got the information on her daughter that she needed to do.

Two weeks later

Kurt and Taylor were planning to meet Jane at the park. Kurt was glad that Jane wanted to spend time with Taylor.

"Daddy, can I go play?" She asked her father

"yeah, baby but please be careful." He responded to her as Jane walked over to him. "Hey"

"Hi." Jane revealed to him as she sat down. "I want to petition the courts to adopt Taylor as my daughter."

"Jane, we do not know who you are so right now you have no rights." Kurt responded to her. He could tell that she was getting upset with him. "Okay, wait, I want you in her life. I want you to be her mother."

"I know that you do want her to be happy but there is something that needs to be done so right now we need to do is find out who you are and then work on Taylor." Kurt added to her.

"So I want to know why you changed her name to Taylor?" Jane asked him.

"I changed it to honor my childhood friend. My father killed my friend and I always wanted to name my child after her." Kurt responded to her.

"That is really sweet of you." Jane said to him. "So what are we going to have her call me?"

"It is something that we will need to talk about." Kurt revealed to her.

"okay." Jane responded to him. They saw Taylor come running up and sit by Jane. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, can you come and play with me?" Taylor asked her with a smile.

"Sure." Jane responded to her as they got up and went to play. Kurt smiled as he saw them play together.

Two months later

Things was going better for Jane and Taylor. Kurt had agreed to letting Taylor stay at Jane's safe house during the weekends. Tonight were one of those nights that Jane had their daughter. Kurt was walking up to the apartment to find Sarah there.

"Hey, where is Taylor at?" Sarah asked her brother. "Since we haven't talk since you found out that I took her to see dad."

"I am still a little upset that you did that Sarah. It was wrong. By the way, she is with Jane." Kurt said as he let her in.

"Kurt, I am sorry for doing that. It should have been you taking her to see her grandfather but he is dying." Sarah revealed their father's health.

"fine. Let's go see him." Kurt said to his father. He surprised his sister that he wanted to go see him.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Yes I am sure." Kurt said to her as they walked out to get into his car. They arrived to the hospice that he was at. Kurt was not nervous about seeing his father at all. He needed to do it. Sarah leaded the way to her father's room.

"Dad, Kurt's here." Sarah said to her father.

"Hey dad." Kurt responded to him.

Meanwhile, Jane and Taylor were playing with the toys that Kurt sent with them.

"Jane, where is daddy?" Taylor asked Jane.

"He is at your place. He is just doing some things while you are with me this weekend. I thought that you liked being here." Jane asked her daughter.

"I do but I miss daddy." Taylor responded to her mother.

"I bet that he misses you too, baby girl." Jane responded to her daughter. "Why don't we go eat some dinner?"

"Can we call daddy?" She asked her.

"Yes we can call daddy." Jane responded to her daughter. There was no way that you can deny the bond that Kurt and Taylor have.

Author Note: Alright so here is the end of this storyline. Kurt will finally tell the team that Allie is pregnant this week. I can't wait for it. I need to make sure that I stay caught up with the two episodes. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. You need to make sure to follow me on twitter for more updates on this storyline.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I can't believe what they did to Allie and the baby. I can't believe that we are already on chapter 5 of this storyline. Do you celebrate Halloween? I am so thankful for the 12 reviews. Thank you so much for reading, favorite, following and reviewing the past four chapters.

Chapter 5

Kurt was not sure about meeting his father again but knew that he wanted to see that his father had changed. He didn't seem to have changed but he was willing to give him a chance.

After about an hour, Kurt and Sarah were making their way back from visiting their father. Sarah hoped that her brother would forgive him but no such luck.

"He didn't hurt Taylor." Sarah said to her brother.

"And he is not going to because I won't let him." Kurt responded to her while referring to his daughter.

"I was not talking about my niece. I was talking about our childhood friend. He loved her and knew that you did too. Why would he do it?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Because the man is sick. Sarah think about that night that he went missing. Mom even said that he was moody like he had been digging. One day the truth will come out for what he did to her." Kurt responded to his sister.

"You don't know that!" Sarah yelled at him. "He is innocent."

"You don't know that either." Kurt responded to his sister as he pulled into the parking lot. He hated fighting with his sister but had a bad feeling about his father. About five minutes later, he watched his sister leave. There was a part of him that wanted to believe his sister but there was a part of him that just couldn't trust his father.

Kurt checked his phone and noticed a message from Jane about their daughter. He smiled when she had said that they wanted to video chat. Kurt decided to surprised them by heading over there. He had just pulled into the driveway when his cell phone started to ring.

"hey." Kurt said when he answered the video chat.

"Hey, sorry if you are busy but Taylor wanted to see her father." Jane responded to him with a smile.

"Just admit it that you want to see me too." Kurt said to her knowing that Taylor wasn't there.

"that too but our daughter wanted to see her father." Jane responded to him.

"Well, actually, I have a surprise for my girls anyways." Kurt replied to her as he got out of the truck and walked towards the door. He knocked on the door and could hear Taylor.

"Jane, there is someone at the door. Can I answer it?" Taylor asked her through the phone.

"Sweetie, let me who it is." Jane said to her daughter. She looked out of the window and smiled to see Kurt there. "It's okay."

Jane watched as Taylor saw her father when she opened door.

"Daddy!" Taylor squealed at her father while giving him a hug.

"Hey, baby girl. I missed you. Did you have with Jane?" Kurt responded to his daughter. They had let Taylor determine when she was going to call her.

"Yes I am but I want you here too." Taylor responded to her father. "I also think mommy does too."

"I bet." Kurt said to his daughter. "So what do we want to do tonight?"

"I want to watch Frozen." Taylor revealed to her father and mother.

"Alright. Do you want popcorn?" Jane asked her daughter.

"Yes!" she squealed to her mother as Kurt got Frozen out of her bag. Jane walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Kurt said to his daughter as he put the movie on to play the commercial. Kurt walked into the kitchen. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure, thank you." Jane responded to him as she watched him grabbed a bowl. "Kurt, I am glad that you are here."

"Me too." Kurt replied to her as he put the bowl down on the counter. They headed back to the living room to watched Frozen with their little girl.

After it was time for bed, Kurt helped Jane put Taylor to bed. He gave his daughter a small kiss before he walked out of the room. He came back downstairs and saw Jane sitting on the couch.

"Hi, is she sleeping?" Jane asked him.

"Yeah. She is out." Kurt replied to her. He sat next to her. "So I was wondering if you and I could have a date sometimes."

"Yes that sounds wonderful but who would watch Taylor?" Jane responded to him.

"Patterson said that she would watch Taylor whenever we want her to watch her." Kurt replied to her with a smile.

"Okay." Jane said to him.

"I guess that it is time for me to go home." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay, thank you for coming." Jane responded to him with a small smile as he got off the couch.

"I will be back in the morning." Kurt revealed to her as she opened the door.

"Good night." Jane responded to him.

"Good night." Kurt revealed to her as he walked out to his car.

The next morning, Kurt arrived to Jane's safe house to find Taylor and Jane waiting for him. Jane helped her get into the truck and smiled at Kurt.

"I will see you at headquarters." Kurt said to her and drove off.

"Daddy, do you think that Jane will like it if I called her mommy?" Taylor asked her father.

"I think that she would love it." Kurt responded to his daughter. Kurt dropped her off at daycare before heading to headquarters to find that Jane was not there. He pulled out the phone and noticed a missed video chat from Jane so he listen to the message.

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Reese asked him.

"I got to go." Kurt responded to him before leaving.

"Where is Jane?" Reese asked him.

"I am going to go look for her." Kurt replied to him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. We have one more chapter until Halloween special. I hope you will leave a review and let me know what Taylor's costume should be. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. This is the last chapter for the month of October. Next week, I will have a Halloween special instead of a new chapter.

Chapter 6

Kurt ran to his truck and started up. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Jane's number and it went straight to voicemail again. He then called Patterson.

"Patterson, can you do me a favor and trace where Jane's phone was last?" Kurt asked her.

"Sure. It won't be hard to track it." Patterson responded to him. "Just give me a few moments to track her."

Kurt waited for a few minutes while heading to Jane's safe house. Kurt pulled out his phone right as he was about to go inside.

"Kurt, her last trace was at the safe house." Patterson said to him.

"That is where I am at right now. I will call you back as soon as I know something." Kurt responded to her as he hanged up on her. He pulled out his gun before opening the door. "Jane!"

He searched through the whole place and Jane was not there. Kurt knew that he needed to find her. "Damn it Jane. Where are you? Just give me a clue so I can find you." Kurt said out loud. He looked around for clue when his cell phone started to ring.

"Jane?" He answered the phone.

"No it's Patterson. I looked into the feed and found that Carter took her. He is at the warehouse right now. You might want to go and make sure that she is okay." Patterson responded to him. "Please make sure that she is okay."

"I will." Kurt said to her before hanging up the phone. He headed to the warehouse and found Carter coming out. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Carter asked him. He knew who Kurt was talking about.

"I am talking about Jane. We know that you have her. Now take me to her." Kurt ordered him as he cuffed him.

"Fine." Carter said to him. They headed into another room. Kurt went over and made sure she was okay.

"Kurt, please get me out of here." Jane said to him.

"I will. You are safe." Kurt responded to her as he untied her. She immendatliy wrapped her arms around him.

Kurt made sure that Carter was booked for kidnaping Jane. He also made sure that she was check out.

"Sir, you can go out in the hall while we check out Miss Doe." The doctor said to him.

"I am not leaving her side. " Kurt responded to the doctor.

"It's okay. I want him here." Jane said to the doctor. Kurt gave her forehead a small kiss. They waited for the doctor to give her a an exam. and left the room.

"You scared the crap out of me. The minute that I found out that you were missing, I knew that we needed to find you not only for Taylor's sake but for mine." Kurt revealed to her.

"I know. I am so happy that you had saved me from that guy." Jane responded to him.

Three weeks later

Jane had been released to go home but Kurt had insisted that she came to his house. She agree to it which surprised him a little bit. Kurt had managed to convince Sarah to watch his daughter without taking her to go see their father.

"So where are you taking me?" Jane asked him.

"It's a surprise for you." Kurt responded to her while wrapping his arms around her. They had been on a few dates and the relationship is going really well.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked him.

"Just relaxed and you will find out soon." Kurt responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

"okay." She responded to him with a smile. She knew that she was just going to have to trust him. Kurt smiled as they loaded up in the car. He knew that she was not expecting this surprised. He remember about the conversation that he had just had with Taylor a little bit ago.

Flashback

Kurt had taken Taylor to Sarah's house when Jane was getting ready to go. He had not told his daughter what his plans were with Jane were because she would slip. He had managed to tell Sarah what they were.

"Are you excited to spend time with mommy?" Taylor asked her father.

"Yes baby, of course I am." Kurt responded to his daughter.

"Daddy, you should ask mommy to marry you." Taylor responded to her father.

"Oh really, How do you figure that?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"Because you and mommy already spend a lot of time together." She responded to her father.

"We will have to wait and see." Kurt responded to her.

Author Note: This is the last chapter for the month of October. Be sure to stay tune for my Halloween special that will be out on next Monday. My cousin is expecting her baby girl any day now so we have a little bit of baby fever right now. I wish that she would hurry up and get here. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time about the storylines.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hello everyone, I can't believe that we are writing the seventh chapter of this storyline. I also can't believe what is in store for us this Wednesday. I hope that you enjoyed my Halloween storyline that was posted. This chapter will feature the Halloween special.

Chapter 7

Kurt knew that he wanted to do something special for Jane and their daughter since it would be their first Halloween together. He was home with Taylor while Jane was at her safe house.

"Daddy, can we invite mommy to come to the pumpkin patch?" She asked her father.

"Yes baby girl. I think that is the best idea and I am sure that mommy will love that idea." He responded to her. "Do you want to call mommy?"

"Yes, please." He responded to her. Kurt pulls out his cell phone and dials Jane's cell phone. "Hey, Taylor wants to talk to you about something that she wants to invite you to."

"Okay." Jane said as she waited for her daughter to get on the phone. Kurt handed his daughter the phone and watched her ask Jane.

A few days later, they were in the car together headed to the pumpkin patch. Kurt had asked her if she wanted to go get Taylor's costume with them.

"Did she say what she wanted to be?" Jane asked him.

"Nope. She has not told me what she wants to be just yet." Kurt replied to her.

"Did you asked her?" she asked him.

"yes, I asked her and she has not said anything to me about the costume yet. Maybe you should try to get it out of her." He replied to her with a smile.

They had just arrive to the pumpkin patch and he helped both Jane and Taylor into their boots. It was really muddy and since Kurt already had his boots on.

"Here, let me help you with the boots." Kurt said to Jane.

"Thank you so much." Jane said to him as he gave her a small smile.

"You are welcome." Kurt replied to her as he finished and then helped his daughter put her shoes on.

They managed to get their pumpkins and head back to the car where Kurt helped the girls get their shoes back on. He also put his boots on and ended up with some mud on his shoes but managed to wipe it off in the grass before getting on the car.

"Daddy, I am hungry." Taylor said to her father.

"I know baby. We are going to go get something to eat before heading home." Kurt responded to her.

"Okay" She responded to him.

They enjoyed the rest of the day together. They also managed to get her costume that day too. Jane could not believe that she was so lucky to be with her family. Kurt looked over to Jane and knew that she was thinking about something. He had to smiled while remembering what Taylor had said to him. She was right. He figure that he would give it about another month before asking her to be his wife forever.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking about something." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"Do you wish to share what you are thinking about?" She asked him.

"Not yet." Kurt replied to her.

"okay." She said to him. She knew that he had something planned for them and she was expecting it.

They started to trick or treat with Taylor's costume. They were all excited about this special night. They got home after about two hours trick or treating.

"Daddy, look at my candy." Taylor said to her father as they got home. Jane was going to stay here with Kurt and Taylor. They were going to watch a few Halloween movies like, Halloween town and others.

"You got so much." Kurt responded to his daughter with a smile.

"Can I eat a few bites?" She asked him.

"Yes but only two." Kurt said to his daughter with a smile. Jane got the movie all set up and waited for Kurt and Taylor to come and sit down. After the movie was done, Kurt got their daughter in bed and walked back into the living room.

"Is she out?" Jane asked him.

"Yeah, she was tried. I love Halloween because this is one time that she doesn't fight me at bedtime and I love it." Kurt replied to her.

"So have you thought about what you were thinking that time in the car?" Jane asked him.

"Yeah, I thought about it and I have decided on what I want to do with it but you are still going to have to wait to find out." Kurt replied to her

"So when are we going to have our next date?" Jane asked him.

"Pretty soon. I just need to ask my sister about watching Taylor." Kurt replied to her.

"I hope that she has not been taking Taylor to see your dad. I don't want her to go there and see him." Jane revealed to him.

"Neither do I so you don't have to worry about it." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

Kurt and Jane were able to spend a few hours before going to bed. They were just enjoying the rest of the night together.

Author Note: When do you think the engagement is happening? There should be a longer chapter next week for this storyline since I don't have anywhere to go on Friday but my aunt's house later that night. I should be bringing my computer up there but I am not sure. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will also be keeping more updates for this storyline.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I have started to think about the future chapters and then I thought about a spin-off with this storyline.

Chapter 8

He had managed to get Sarah to babysit his daughter so he can take Jane out on a special date. He knew that Sarah was really excited about the possible engagement of his brother and Jane. He walked into headquarters to find Patterson waiting for him in his office.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" She asked him as he started to unload his bag.

"Yes, Patterson. We are ready for this. Jane and Taylor are very important to me." Kurt responded to his friend.

"What do you really know about her? You need to be careful to make sure that Taylor is alright with this." Patterson responded to him.

"Patterson, enough. Taylor and Jane are great together. I appreciate your concern for my daughter and myself. Jane makes us very happy and you should be happy." Kurt responded to his friend.

"I am happy for you but I also worry about you." Patterson said to him.

"I know and I appreciate it." Kurt responded to his friend.

Jane had managed to stay home the whole day when Sarah showed up at the apartment.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jane asked Kurt's sister.

"Kurt asked me to babysit Taylor tonight." Sarah responded to her. "He said that you guys were planning a date or something."

"Okay, thank you." Jane responded as Taylor came out crying.

"Mommy!" Taylor said to her mother as she ran over to her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Jane asked her.

"I fell off my chair and hit my finger. It hurts so bad." Taylor said to her.

"Here, let mommy see." Jane said as her daughter showed her the finger. She gave it a small kiss and hoped that it work.

"Taylor, are you ready to go?" Sarah asked her niece after it seem that she felt better.

"Yes, please." Taylor responded to her aunt as she gave her a small smile. "Bye mommy."

"Bye, baby girl. I will see you tomorrow." Jane responded to her daughter as she gave her a small hug. Kurt finally came home about an hour later. Jane was all ready to go when Kurt got home.

"Hey, give me a few minutes to get change and then we will go." Kurt said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Jane watched as Kurt stepped outside of the room. She knew that he had something planned so she walked into their room.

"What do you have planned?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I just want to go out on a date with you and then come back here to relax with you." Kurt said as he changed the shirt. He hoped that she believed him.

"Kurt, I know that you have something planned. Sarah said or something else." Jane responded to him.

"Then you are going to have and wait to find out." Kurt said to her as he gave her a small smile. They finished getting ready and headed to the location. They had managed to eat dinner there too. Kurt started to get nervous about this whole thing. He hoped that she was going to say yes.

"Okay, so I have something to ask you." Kurt said nervously to her.

"Why are you getting so nervous?" She asked him.

"You will see in a moment." Kurt responded to her as he bent down to one knee. "Jane, will you marry me? I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say?"

"Yes, of course I will marry you." She said to him happily. She was so excited about this new step with Kurt and their daughter.

They stayed at the restaurant for a little bit to glow in the moment. They were so excited about this stage. They finally got home and made love for the first time.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to find Jane out of bed already. He got out of bed and headed to find her.

"Babe? Where are you?" Kurt called out for her.

"I am in the kitchen." Jane said to him as he walked into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt asked her.

"Looking at wedding things." Jane said to him as he gave her a small smile. "I think that I found something that I think that we should check it out." She showed the website and Kurt smiled.

"I like this. Let's go find it." Kurt responded to her as his cell phone started to ring. He knew that meant that they had a new case. Jane waited for him to get off the phone. "It's going to have to wait until after work to check it out."

"Alright, sounds good." Jane said to him as he gave her a small smile.

Kurt and Jane managed to get the case finished pretty fast that they were able to go to the venue that they wanted to get married. Both Kurt and Jane like the place that they were liking it.

"I love this." Kurt said to her as they headed to go pick up Taylor.

"Me too." Jane responded to him as they pulled into Sarah's parking lot.

"I will go get her." Kurt said to her.

"Alright." Jane replied to him with a smile.

"I will be right back." Kurt responded to her as he left the car.

Author Note: I really wish that they would get rid of this new girl so Kurt and Jane can work on their relationship. As you can tell in the most recent episode, that Kurt was jealous in the most recent episode. Who do you think is the mole? I hope that you like this new chapter. I think that we are going to do about twenty chapters in this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I have about six more chapters planned for this storyline. I have decided to do a sequel to "Easter pregnancy storyline" after I complete this storyline. I hope that you have a blessed Thanksgiving and make sure that you are thankful for everything that you have.

Chapter 9

It has been a few weeks since Kurt asked Jane to marry him. They had revealed it to the team after a few days. Jane had fully moved into the house with Kurt and Taylor. Jane had managed to stay home with Taylor since the night before she was complaining about not feeling good.

"I will see you girls later on." Kurt said to the girls as he gave Jane a kiss before giving Taylor one on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane and Taylor said to him with a smile on their face.

Taylor watched as her father left the house before going to cuddle with her mother. Jane loved moments like this one with Taylor.

"Mommy, when are you and daddy going to get married?" She asked her mother.

"Daddy and I have not set a date just yet but you are the first to know." Jane told her daughter. Jane had pulled out her phone and text Kurt.

She is asking when we are getting married.

Jane waited for a few moments before Kurt responded back to her.

Maybe we should do a court house wedding first and then plan a big wedding. I just want you for my wife sooner than later.

Jane smiled and hit reply

I know. It might be something to think about. Please be safe and I will see you later tonight. Love you.

Kurt responded after a few minutes to her.

I love you too. I always am now that I have two beautiful women in my life. I will see you later tonight.

Jane smiled when she read that text from him. She did not notice that her daughter came near her.

"Mommy." Taylor said to her mother.

"Yes, baby." Jane responded to her daughter with a smile.

"When is daddy going to be home?" She asked her mother.

"Not until later." Jane responded to her daughter with a smile.

A few hours later, Kurt finally got home around 8pm to find both girls sound sleep. It was a really bad case. He would have been home hours ago but work was horrible. He got ready for bed and climbed in next to Jane.

The next morning

Kurt woke up right as he was getting jumped on. He opened his eyes to find Taylor cuddling next to him and Jane. Kurt smiled and fall back to sleep since they did not have to go to work today. They finally woke up about an hour later.

"Good morning daddy." She said to her father with a smile.

"Good morning baby girl." He responded to her. He could not believe that Thanksgiving was right around the corner along with Taylor's birthday. He remember what her birthday was like last year and was glad that he had Jane with them.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" She asked her father.

"I was thinking about my baby's birthday and how last year was a lot different." He said as he ticked her. Jane woke up to finding Taylor being ticked by Kurt.

"What are you two doing?" Jane asked Kurt and Taylor.

"We were just talking about her birthday which is coming up right around Thanksgiving." Kurt responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

"So what are we going to do for her birthday?" Jane asked him.

"I don't know just yet. We need to figure it out and start making plans." Kurt responded to her with a smile on his face.

Kurt and Jane had started to planned for their daughter's birthday. They were going to have their daughter's birthday party the week before Thanksgiving since it was only two days after Thanksgiving.

"I can't believe that this is my first birthday with Taylor." Jane responded to him.

"I know, it is a big change for all of us. I remember last year, how I hope that we would be able to find her mother and now we have. She has changed both of our lives." Kurt said to her with a smile.

"And now we are going to get married. I know that might be soon but I want to get married around Christmas." Jane responded to him. "What do you think?"

"I think that it's a good idea. I was actually thinking about around that time or even New Years Eve so we can ring in the new year as husband and wife." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"I think New Years eve is a good idea." Jane responded to him with a smile. "I think that we found our wedding date."

"Me too." He said with a smile.

Taylor's birthday went really well. Kurt and Jane were happy to announce that they figured out their wedding date. Kurt and Jane managed to get a little break away from everyone since Sarah took Taylor for the weekend.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, I am sure that this is a good way to spend time together and work on our wedding plans." Kurt responded to her.

"True, but we also need to get our Christmas shopping done." Jane responded to him.

"I know, honey." Kurt responded to her. "And we will."

"Okay." Jane responded to him with a smile.

Kurt and Jane enjoyed their weekend. They had managed to get a lot of things done for their wedding. They were so excited since they were getting a married in a few weeks. Jane had went to go pick up Taylor from Sarah's.

"So any wedding planning done?" Sarah asked her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Yeah we got a lot done." Jane said to her as Taylor came running out of the room. They were so happy to see each other.

Taylor and Jane headed back to the house where Kurt was waiting for them. He had a nice dinner waiting for them.

Author Note: I went to go see the "Harry Potter" Magical creature movie yesterday. It was super good. I hope that you will go and see it. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Aloha everyone! I can't believe that November is almost done. It's time to start getting our Christmas items out and set up. We have about five more chapters left which means that we will be done by the last week of 2016. I hope that you guys check out the Thanksgiving storyline that was posted on Thanksgiving. Oh before I forget, be sure to tune in THIS Friday for my sequel to "Easter Pregnancy Surprise". I have been wanting to do it before the end of the year.

* * *

Chapter 10

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Kurt was planning to go Black Friday shopping with Jane. He could not believe that they had about five weeks until their wedding. Christmas was right around the corner. They had a lot to between Christmas and the wedding.

"Honey, it's time to wake up." Kurt said to her as he gave her a small kiss. He waited until she woke up and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's time to go shopping?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Kurt responded to her. "My sister is coming to get Taylor for a few hours and then we will take care of Sawyer for her to go shopping."

"That sounds good." She responded to him. They got out of bed and headed to take a shower. Kurt waited for his sister to arrive the house to get Taylor. He heard the door bell ring and he went to answer it.

"Hey Sarah." Kurt greeted his sister with a smile.

"Hey, I need to get Sawyer out of the car and we will just stay here if that it is okay." Sarah responded to him.

"Yeah that works for me. I will go get him." Kurt said to his sister as he went to go get his nephew.

"Thank you so much." Sarah responded to him as Jane came out of the bathroom.

Jane waited for him to come back in with their nephew. They got ready and then headed to the store. They had until 9:30 until they had to be back. Kurt and Jane managed to get a ton of great things before getting some things for the wedding. They got home around 9:30am and Sarah left for her Christmas shopping.

Jane watched as Kurt played with their daughter and nephew. She loved every moment that they were playing.

"Why don't you come and join in on the fun?" Kurt asked her as he was getting beaten up by Sawyer.

"Oh no. That is up to you." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. Before he pulled away, he managed to get her down on the floor. "That is not fair."

They played on the floor about twenty more minutes before she got up to make lunch.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Making lunch." She responded to him as they heard Kurt's phone go off. Jane took a look at his phone. "Babe, your sister should be here within an hour."

"Okay." He said to her as he watched her make some food.

About twenty minutes later, Sarah got there and the family enjoyed some time together. Kurt and Jane ended up waiting for their daughter to go to bed before planning for their wedding. They managed to find a place where they both liked and got it booked for New Years Eve.

They finally got to bed around 10pm and just enjoyed a little time before falling asleep.

A few days later, Kurt and Jane ended up having to go to work. It was a long work day with a new tattoo. Kurt did not like the fact that she had gotten into a fight. He walked into the locker room to find Jane getting fixed up.

"Jane, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am." She said as he took over Patterson's job. She hissed a little bit when he accidentally brushed up on her bruise.

"Oh, I am sorry." Kurt responded to her. They managed to headed home after they are finished. Kurt managed to have Taylor be careful.

"Is Mommy okay?" She asked her father.

"Mommy will be fine. She just had a bad accident at work and have a lovely bruise so we have to be careful of her as it heals." Kurt said to her with a smile on his face.

That night, they managed to get more wedding stuff complete which made both of them happy. They managed to get into bed without getting any Jane's brushes.

"You know that someone is going to think that I abuse you." Kurt said to her.

"Well, I can tell them that it was work case that earned me this bruise." Jane responded to him with a smile.

About two weeks later, Kurt and Jane were finishing getting things done for the wedding and Christmas. They wanted to make this Christmas special for Taylor since they were going to be gone next week.

"Do you think that she will love it?" Kurt asked her.

"I am pretty sure that she will love it." Jane responded to him with a smile.

* * *

Author Note: I ended up writing this chapter on Friday before. I can't believe how crazy bad Black Friday is. I got hit by another cart again and this time was at Freddies. Why is it that no one said "I am sorry"? It wasn't like I was walking slow. I hope that you follow me on Twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: We have twenty days until Christmas! I do have a Christmas special starting up on the 13th of December and will go to Christmas Day! Here is to chapter 11. I hope that you have check out "Hope Weller" that will end this week. :)

Chapter 11

Kurt and Jane had decided to go see Santa today and they were both excited about it. It was their first Christmas as a family. Jane woke up feeling not the best for the past two weeks and she was late. She decided to the store to get a pregnancy test. She walked into the headquarters to find Kurt. She was not paying attention when she accidentally bumped into the room.

"Sorry." Jane said to her as she kept walking looking for him.

"Jane!" Patterson said to her friend as she ignore her. "Jane!"

Patterson went up to her and pulled on her arm.

"Hey!" Jane said before trying to figure out if she should attack and then saw that it was her friend. "Sorry, Patterson. I did not see you there."

"You are distracted by something. What is going on?" Patterson responded to her.

Jane and Patterson did not noticed that Kurt had come out of his office to watched them interact. He loves seeing his family interact.

"Did I bump into you?" Jane asked her friend.

"A little bit." Patterson said with a smile.

Kurt decided that it was time to walk over to the girls and find out what was going on. He waited until they finished their small talk before interpreting their conversation.

"Hey girls." He greeted them before kept talking. "So you want to tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Patterson said to him. "It just seemed like Jane was a little distracted about something."

"Really about what? What is going on?" Kurt asked Jane as Patterson walked away.

"Nothing." Jane lied to him. "We can talk about it tonight."

"Okay. Love you." Kurt responded to her before going back to his office. He knew that she was up to something but would find out later tonight when they get home.

Kurt and Jane finally got home after a long day at work. They were happy to spend the evening with Taylor. Kurt chose to wait for Taylor to go to bed so they could talk about what was going on. Kurt ended up putting their daughter to bed while Jane just relaxed for a little bit. Kurt came out of the hallway and sat with her.

Kurt sat down next to her and closed his eyes for just a moment before waking up. It was time to find out what is going on with Jane.

"So what is going on?" Kurt asked her.

"I found out something this morning. You know how I wasn't feeling good. Well, I found that we are expecting our second baby together." Jane responded to him.

"We are pregnant?" Kurt asked shocked a little bit.

"Yes." Jane responded to him with a smile.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe that we are expecting our second baby." Kurt replied to her with a small kiss. "I love you."

"You too." Jane responded while she thought about the fact that they had Christmas, Wedding, and a baby on the way.

"Hey, what is on your mind?" Kurt asked her.

"I am just worried about the fact that we now have so much on our mind. What about Taylor? How are we going to tell her?" She asked him.

"We will figure out how to tell our daughter. I don't want you to freak out about everything so I want you to focus on the baby and I will take care of the other things." Kurt responded to her with a smile. He hoped that he could pulled this off for her. They finally head to bed.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and decided to see if his sister would want to meet him to talk to about the wedding.

Sarah ended up meeting her brother about twenty minutes later at the diner down the road.

"So what is going on?" Sarah asked her brother.

"Jane found out yesterday that she is pregnant and now is freaking out about Christmas, Wedding and the new baby. I told her to focus on the baby for the time being. I need your help to pull off the others." Kurt revealed to her.

"Okay, let's do it." Sarah responded to him.

Kurt and Sarah got to work with the wedding plans. Kurt knew that he was able to do Christmas by himself.

Jane and Taylor ended up waking about twenty minutes after Kurt left to meet Sarah. Taylor ran into the master bathroom to find Jane brushing her teeth.

"Hey baby girl." Jane greeted her daughter.

"hi mommy. Where is daddy? His car is gone." Taylor said to her mother.

"He went to go meet aunt Sarah. He will be back later on." Jane responded to her with a small smile.

Taylor and Jane got ready for breakfast and headed into the kitchen to eat it. Kurt finally got home around 3pm after a long day of planning. Taylor ran over to her father when she noticed her father.

"Hey daddy." Taylor said to her father with a smile.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have fun with mommy?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah. Mommy and I made breakfast and lunch." Taylor responded to her father with a smile. Kurt loved hearing things that Jane and Taylor did together.

Author Note: This weekend was so crazy that I had barely any time to write besides during the night time. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: We only have three chapters left on this storyline. I am supposed to start 12 days until Christmas tomorrow but first I need to get, I need to get all the weekly updates for this week.

Chapter 12

Kurt woke up that Saturday knowing that they were going to get their Christmas tree. Jane was still suffering from morning sickness but knew that she wanted to be there for her daughter which was perfectly fine with him. He looked over to find that Jane was still sleeping and so he turned over to wrapped his arms around her and fall back to sleep.

About an hour later, Taylor comes running into the bedroom and jumps on Kurt. Kurt reaches for her in his sleep and pulls her in between him and Jane so he can tickle her. The laughter wakes up Jane, who smiles at her family.

"I am going to hop in the shower. Do you mind getting her ready?" Jane asked him.

"Sure." He responded to her before giving her a small kiss before he watches her get out of bed. He can't believe that they are about to have two little ones really soon.

Jane got finished with her shower and got dress. Kurt had just walked into the room with Taylor already dress. He had put Taylor on the bed and got ready himself. They were already ready to go by 2pm and headed to get the Christmas tree.

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked him with a smile.

"Sure, let's go." Kurt said as he reached for Taylor who was trying to stay out of her father's reach. Kurt finally got her in his arms. Jane just smiled at her boyfriend and daughter interact. She could not believe that their wedding was at the end of the month. Jane and Kurt headed to the truck and loaded their daughter. Jane was surprised when she saw that he was going to help her into the truck.

They managed to find their Christmas tree within twenty minutes and headed back home where Kurt had called Reede to come and help.

"I don't understand why I had to come and help you with this. Why not Jane?" Reede complained to his friend.

"Because I need some manly help." Kurt responded to his friend. He knew that he was in trouble because the look that he got from Jane. She also knew that it were more or less because she was pregnant with their second child.

Jane had decided to go with Patterson and Sarah to do some shopping while the boys were figuring out where to put the tree.

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked Sarah and Patterson. She had said goodbye to Taylor who was about to go down for a nap and that's why she stayed home.

"Yeah, Let's go." Sarah responded to Jane as they loaded up in Sarah's car. They shopped for about two hours before heading back to the house to find both of the boys done and Taylor cuddling with Kurt.

"Isn't that such a cute photo of father and daughter?" Patterson teased her boss. Kurt just smiled since he knew that she was just playing around.

"It is." Jane said as Taylor smiled at her mom. Jane went to go sit next to her daughter and Kurt. Tasha finally arrived to the house about twenty minutes later and they just enjoyed the rest of the time together by watching a movie.

The team finally went home and Taylor managed to go to bed on time. Kurt sat back next to Jane.

"So I am sorry for my comment with Reede about earlier. I just figured that we did not want tell them about the baby yet." Kurt said to her.

"That is true." Jane responded to him. "I forgive you."

"Thank you babe." Kurt responded to her before giving her a kiss.

They stayed up for about two hours later and then headed to bed. It was super relaxing before heading to bed.

Kurt woke up on Monday morning ready to go back to work. He did not like having to leave his girls at home but knew that he was doing it to keep them safe. Jane would be in the office in a few hours so that was good for him. He loved spending time with Jane at work. He just did not like the danger that she was in while on the field. He was happy that they were going to keep her in the office so that way she did not get hurt.

Jane was at the office when Kurt was called out for a mission. Kurt made sure that he said goodbye to her before he left.

"I love you." He said to her with a small kiss.

"I love you. Promise me that you will be safe." Jane responded to him with a small smile.

"I will." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

Jane watched as her boyfriend left the headquarters and could not help but feel that something bad was going to happen. She knew that she needed to stay strong and keep the faith. She walked into the lab since she knew that Patterson was going to be feeding them intell. The next thing, she knew that there was an explosion.

"Kurt!" She heard Patterson yell.

"What is going on with him?" Jane asked her.

"Hold on, I am going to find out what is going on. Just relax." Patterson said as she dialed Reede's number to find out what was going on with Kurt.

Jane waited for a few minutes before she found herself racing to the hospital. "it's okay baby. daddy is going to be okay. I just know it."

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. One of the weeks will feature two chapters instead of one but I don't know which week. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys soon. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I can't believe that we only have two more chapters until this storyline is finished. I hope that you have been enjoying my 12 days until Christmas which features the aftermath of the winter finale.

Chapter 13

Jane finally got to the hospital to find Kurt being brought out on a wheelchair. He had gotten shot in the shoulder and won't be able to work for the next few weeks.

"Thank God you are okay." Jane said to him with a soft hug. "What happen?"

"It was just a bad shot where I was in the way and I got shot. I am okay though. Let's just go get Taylor and go home." Kurt responded to her as they headed to the car.

Jane and Kurt drove to the daycare to pick up their daughter. Jane knew that they were going to have to warn Taylor about his shoulder just so he doesn't get hurt any worse than what it was.

"So baby girl, mommy needs to tell you about something." Jane said to her daughter before sitting down on the couch.

"What is going on?" Taylor asked her mother.

"Daddy got hurt at work but he is okay. We just have to be careful for the next few weeks. Okay?" Jane said to her daughter.

"Yeah." Taylor said to her before they headed for the car. They managed to get home about twenty minutes later.

Just a few days later, Kurt and Jane were getting things ready for Christmas. Kurt walked into the kitchen after hearing giggling coming from there. It turned out that they were making Christmas cookies.

"Oh my goodness. I think you girls are having way to much fun." Kurt responded to her with a small smile on his face. He loves moments like these with Jane and Taylor. He sat down next to Taylor and help her decorate the cookies.

They managed to rest of the night to get their house ready for Christmas. It was Christmas eve so Kurt read his favorite book to his daughter as Jane watched them. Jane managed to get their daughter into bed after getting a bath. Jane walked out of their daughter's bedroom and smile to see her boyfriend sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Is she sleeping?" Kurt asked her with a smile.

"Yeah. She is out like a light" She responded to him with a small smile.

"That is good. She is going to be having a busy day tomorrow." Kurt responded to her with a smile on his face.

"I know she is going to love it." Jane responded to him.

"Are you ready to go to bed? I bet that you two are tried and just want to go to bed." Kurt said to her with a small smile.

"I am tried so let's go to bed." Jane responded to her boyfriend as they stood up and went to bed. The next morning, they were both woken up to find Taylor jumping on the bed.

"Good morning baby girl." Kurt said to his daughter with a smile.

"Good morning daddy. Santa came and deliver my presents." Taylor said excited to her father.

"Okay we are getting up but you need to wait until after breakfast to open them." Kurt responded to his daughter. They were trying to do something new this year.

"Okay daddy." Taylor said as Jane got out of bed and got dress. Jane could not believe that they only had 6 days until their wedding. Jane headed downstairs and started to make breakfast when Kurt and Taylor came down the stairs. It was nice being able to relax this morning without having to go to work.

They ate breakfast and started in on their presents. It was super nice to enjoy some family time with just the three of them.

Kurt knew at the back of his mind that next year they were going to have a new family member to enjoy this special time together.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked him.

"I was just thinking about how our life is going to change in the next few months." Kurt said to her with a small smile when they heard someone knocking on the door. Kurt knew that it was his sister and nephew so he went to open the door.

"Hey, Merry Christmas guys." Kurt greeted their guests with a smile.

Sarah gave her brother a small hug as she walked by him to give Taylor one. Kurt looked at Jane and knew that she wanted to tell his sister that they were expecting their second baby. He knew that his sister was going to be happy that they were expecting. They sat down and enjoyed a little bit of family time.

"So we have some news to tell you." Jane started to say.

"What is it?" Sarah asked her. "I already know that you are getting married soon so what more can it be."

"We are expecting another baby." Kurt said to his sister.

"Oh my goodness. Congrats on the new baby." Sarah said as she gave her brother and Jane a small hug. She was really excited about this new baby.

They enjoyed the rest of Christmas and were looking forward to their wedding in a couple of days. Kurt was glad that his sister was happy about the baby. Kurt managed to get Taylor in bed after eating so much candy.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Next week is a double chapter which I am super excited. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. It's now time to write Wednesday and Friday's chapters before I finished 12 days until Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: This week marks the last two chapters. This week is a very busy week, we are wrapping up Christmas and then New Years will be here before we know it. I also have my birthday. I also ended up getting sick too. Just so much fun to be sick right before your birthday. I am currently working on chapter 15 and getting that ready for you all. I was planning to have this chapter done by Thursday morning or night. I will also be trying to get the last chapter right before we ring in 2017.

Chapter 14

Kurt woke up the next morning knowing that today was about to change his life forever. He was happy that he and Jane would be husband and wife really soon. He looked over to her side of the bed to find it empty. He knew that Jane was going to sleep in Taylor's room. He got out of bed so he can check on his girls. He smiled the minute he opened the door. He found both Jane and Taylor cuddling in the bed. He could not wait for the next few months seeing how Taylor does with the pregnancy and then the birth. Jane started to wake up and so Kurt quickly and quietly shut the door. He quickly headed to the kitchen to make some tea. He hoped that he could fool her in to thinking that he was not spying. Jane came out of their daughter's room to find that Kurt was in the kitchen.

"You are busted." Jane said to him before giving him a small kiss.

"What do you mean? I did not do anything." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

"I know that you had the door open and were spying on me and our daughter." Jane said to him.

"I would do that. I think not." Kurt tried to play it off. He did not want to admit that he was in fact spying on his girlfriend.

"I can't wait until later when you and I are husband and wife." Jane said to him with a smile on her face. Kurt was happy that he was not the only one that was looking forward to their wedding.

"I love you." Kurt said to her before giving her a small kiss.

"I love you too." Jane responded before Taylor came running into the room.

"Ew gosh." Taylor said as she saw her parents kissing.

"What? Why are you saying gosh to me and mommy kissing?" Kurt said to her with a smile.

"Because you are supposed to wait for the wedding to kiss mommy." Taylor said as she earned a laugh from her mother.

"That is very true but mommy and I aren't getting married for another couple of hours." Kurt said to his daughter as he kneel down to his daughter's level. "Plus mommy enjoys my kisses."

Kurt looked up when he heard her starting to laugh at him.

"Oh please. I think it's daddy that enjoys mommy's kisses." Taylor said to her father with a small smile.

"That I can't deny, I do enjoy mommy's kisses." Kurt responded to her with a smile.

A few hours went by and Kurt could not believe that Jane had went with his sister, Patterson, Taylor and Tasha. He knew that he could not believe that he was going to be a married man in the few hours. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it to find Reade there.

"Hey, man. Are you ready?" Reade said to his friend with a smile. He wanted to teased his friend real bad before the wedding. He could tell that his friend was a little nervous about the wedding.

"I am more than ready to be married." Kurt responded to his friend. "If I wasn't ready to get married, then I would not have asked."

Kurt was starting to get ready for the wedding while texting Jane and Taylor. Taylor wanted to show her dad her dress but Kurt managed to convince Taylor to wait until the wedding so he can see it first hand in person.

Kurt and Reade made it to the church on time so they can starting photos including being able to see Jane and Taylor's dress.

"Oh my goodness. You two look so wonderful." Kurt said to his girls. He loves this moment and has a special photo that he plans to put on his desk.

The wedding gets underway and Kurt and Jane are finally pronounce as husband and wife. The team congratulated Kurt and Jane on their wedding. Kurt knew that he was going to have his sister was going to watch Taylor during their honeymoon. They were glad that they were not going that far since she was pregnant with their second baby.

Two weeks later

Kurt and Jane returned from their honeymoon and loved every moment of it. Kurt knew that he would have to go back to work on Monday which he was going to miss having time with his wife. He thought of the new changes to his life. In the past two years, he adopted his daughter and then met her mother. They fell in love and got married and are expecting their second child. He was happy to experiencing this with the love of his life.

Eight months later

Jane woke up to feeling something wet down there. She looked over and saw Kurt sleeping with Taylor next to him. She got up and went to the bathroom. She headed back into their room.

"Kurt, it's time to wake up." Jane said to her husband. "It's time."

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I am hoping to have a new chapter on New Years Eve by the time that the ball drops. I can't believe that tomorrow is my birthday. I hope that you all will check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time besides tomorrow. I can't wait for the second half of the season to start on January 4, 2017. I keep trying to write 2016 and not 2017.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: It's time for the last chapter of this storyline. Thank you so much for the reviews I got for the past 14 chapters. I am so thankful for you all. Surprise, I was going to post this chapter on Saturday before the ball drops but I managed to get this done on Thursday's night and decided to give you as a birthday gift.

Chapter 15

Kurt knew that the minute that Jane woke him up that it was time to go to the hospital. He had Jane go get dress while he got Taylor's bag ready for his sister's house. They had talked to his sister a few weeks ago about this and was happy that she agree to it. She had just asked that he would text her and let her know before hand.

After he got Taylor all pack, he went back into his room to find Jane having a contraction. He rushed over to her and held her hand.

"It's okay." Kurt said to her as he gave her a nice rub on her hand until he saw that the contraction was gone.

"Okay, it's over. It's probably best that we get her to your sister's house." Jane responded to her husband.

Kurt agreed that they needed to get Taylor to his sister. They loaded up the car and headed to his sister's house. Sarah was super excited for this new baby. They had kept the baby's gender a secret for the entire pregnancy. Sarah managed to get an outfit for both a boy or a girl. She was super excited for a little niece or nephew. She secretly hoped for a little boy to even it out to one a piece but she was also happy that her brother was happy with his family.

About five hours later

The baby still had not arrived yet. Kurt could tell that his wife was over this but she was remember that this was for their baby. The doctor check her and she was about nine cms. It should hopefully be done soon.

"Kurt, I am tried." Jane said to her husband.

"I know, sweetie. It will be done soon. Just breathe and try to relax." Kurt responded to her trying to get her to relax.

About two hours later, Jane was starting to pushed their child out. The baby was born on July 22, 2017 at 8:34 AM.

Before the couple would say what the baby is, they invited Sarah, Sawyer and Taylor to come and meet the baby. Sarah got to meet the baby. She had to admit that her new niece looked like Taylor.

"So what have you guys named the baby?" Sarah asked her brother and sister-in-law.

"We are working on the name right now. We were looking at Lillian Grace and have her go by Lily." Kurt said to her.

"I love that name. Maybe you should name her that officially." Sarah responded to him.

"I think that we are going to do that." Jane said to her sister-in-law.

Kurt and Jane were finally able to go home the next day. They were super excited about the Welcome home baby party which they were super excited to show off their newest daughter. Kurt loved seeing his girls (Taylor and Lily) together. He came up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have to admit that the girls are super cute together." Kurt said to her.

"They are super cute together." Jane responded to her husband.

Taylor's 4th Birthday

The morning of Taylor's fourth birthday, Kurt had to go to work. He hated that he had to be away from his daughter on her special day but knew that he had to be at work too.

"Hey, Kurt. What are you doing here?" Patterson asked her boss.

"because we all have a job to do and I would much rather be with my girls but someone had to do it." Kurt said to her.

About an hour later, Kurt was surprised to find that Jane had brought both girls to their work.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked her.

"The birthday girl wanted to see her dad. I could not say no to her because I wanted to see him too." Jane responded to her husband before he gave her a small kiss.

"Thank you for that. I needed this." Kurt said before Taylor came running up to him.

"Hi birthday girl." Kurt said to his daughter with a smile. Jane watched as her daughter wrapped her arms around her father. She had to admit that her daughter was a true daddy's girl which she did not have any issues with.

Kurt finally got home after a few hours. They had a great time with her birthday. After a few weeks after Taylor's birthday, it marked Kurt and Jane's first wedding anniversary. Kurt woke up and find Jane still sleeping with their daughter, Lily. He loved how much Lily was a mommy girl. Jane started to wake up and Kurt gave her a good morning kiss.

"Happy Anniversary." Kurt said to her as they pulled away from their kiss.

"Happy Anniversary." Jane responded to her husband.

Kurt and Jane ended up taking their daughters to Kurt's sister's house for her to watch them for their anniversary.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. It's also the last chapter in this storyline. I don't know what kind of storyline that I will do next but you should follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you all have a wonderful Happy New Years Eve and New Years 2017.


End file.
